


Tonight, Like I Did Yesterday

by bethctg



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2013-04-07
Packaged: 2017-12-07 17:42:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/751238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bethctg/pseuds/bethctg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two months is too long to be apart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tonight, Like I Did Yesterday

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Sons_of_Gondor LiveJournal Community's 2008 Trick or Treat Exchange, as a gift for azewewish. Given a read-through by the lovely rivers_bend and kittylass.

_Keys, wallet, mobile… keys, wallet, mobile…_

Karl patted his pockets one last time before heading out the door. He was so completely wrecked from having just finished shooting that he didn't trust himself not to forget even the most obvious of things on his way to the airport. Though it would be kind of hard to forget his keys, since he needed those to drive.

But he _had_ forgotten to lock the front door. _Fuck_. He loped back across the lawn, locked the door, and returned to the driveway.

On his way to the city centre, Karl kept himself awake by thinking about how good it would be to see Orlando again. It had been over two months since they'd been together, and he couldn't wait to be with him: to hear his laugh, watch his hands fly when he talked, feel his arms around him, watch his eyes grow impossibly dark when they fucked…

_Shit_! It was easy to push a sports car over the speed limit when one was daydreaming about sex. Karl looked around for flashing lights, but he'd gotten lucky this time.

He glanced at the in-dash GPS screen. Closer. Closer…

Karl's thoughts went back to the last time they'd been together. They'd been sitting on the floor in his living room getting stoned and eating cheezy puffs, of all things. He remembered the two of them talking over each other, trying to get words in, damn-near giggling over something stupid he couldn't now recall. He did recall attempting to rub his cheez powder-coated fingers all over Orlando's face until Orlando got fed up, flipped him over, and licked into him until he was wide open and begging.

Fortunately, neither of them had lasted long enough for rug burn to be much of an issue, but still -- it was amazing how hard it was to get cheezy puff residue out of a carpet.

***

As usual, everyone had made quite a fuss over him on the plane.

Orlando wanted to be kind to people, especially fans, but right now all he wanted to do was get to Karl. It was a strain to keep up the charm when he was so tired and anxious, and he breathed a sigh of relief when he exited the plane.

He was halfway down the escalator when Karl came into view at the bottom, waiting for him. They both broke into wide grins, and Karl -- hands stuffed deep into his jeans pockets -- did a little bounce on the balls of his booted feet.

Orlando wanted to wrap Karl into his arms, but while it was late and the airport was nearly empty, it wasn't so empty that there weren't just enough fans around to start easing toward them for autographs. The embrace would have to wait. What couldn't wait was a gentle stroke to Karl's cheek.

"You shaved." Orlando chided, grinning all the same. It was hard not to grin at Karl, even when he'd gone and done a daft thing like shaving.

"It'll grow back by morning," Karl said. "Look at your hair!"

Orlando hadn't had time to get his hair cut before jumping on the plane, and long strands of it had come loose from the band at the back of his neck. He tucked a bit behind his ear in frustration. "It's a bit out of control, yeah?"

"Oh, I like it!" Karl nodded, giving Orlando the goofiest seductive smile ever, eyebrows arching like mad.

They snickered together, eyeing each other like the fun-starved old friends that they were. And when they reached the parking garage, Karl grabbed Orlando's hand and laced their fingers together, completing the picture of who they were.

Once they'd arrived at Karl's car, Orlando couldn't wait any longer -- he let his huge duffel bag fall from his shoulder, and wrapped Karl in his arms. They stood there for a moment, just holding each other, Karl leaning down slightly to let his forehead rest against Orlando's.

"You look tired," Orlando said. He kneaded the base of Karl's neck with one hand, the other stroking his back in a small circle. He could feel Karl relax against him.

"I am _knackered_ ," Karl sighed.

They shared a single long kiss before Orlando pulled away. "Keys?" he asked, holding out a hand.

"But you -- "

"I'm fine." Orlando told him. "You look like you're about to fall over dead. I'd hate for you to kill us both before we get a proper reunion shag in."

Karl handed him the car keys.

***

Karl spent half of the ride home drowsing, and the other half appreciating Orlando. Two months was a long time to get through without the sight of his profile: his cheek dimple when he smiled after looking over at Karl; the way the light from the streetlamps shone on his hair; the arc of his nose…

He liked to watch Orlando drive, too. The fingers of one hand were constantly beating out a rhythm on the steering wheel ( _all that energy, and it's all for me..._ ), and the other hand was effortlessly working through the gears, his strong leather-strapped wrist sure but loose.

Karl completely dozed off eventually, but was awakened by Orlando turning into his driveway.

"Wake up, Snoring Beauty, I've got you home."

Karl blinked in the car's interior light, as Orlando slid the key from the ignition. He yawned hugely in Orlando's direction. "Fuck you."

"Promises, promises," Orlando murmured. He gave Karl a quick kiss and climbed out of the car. They made fast work of getting into the house and out of their clothes; but while both of them were starving for each other, the most they could manage in their state of exhaustion was a slow, drowsy fuck while spooned together in Karl's bed.

Just before they dropped off to sleep, Orlando reached a hand behind him and brought Karl's head down to the back of his neck. Karl obliged, pushing aside the damp strands of hair and nibbling at Orlando's ear. "So glad you're here," he whispered.

Orlando murmured a low sound of agreement, and then they were both asleep, dark heads tucked together on a single pillow.


End file.
